


The Not-So Great Escape

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Not-So Great Escape

From his hiding place inside a broom closet, Illya could see a little of what was happening in the brilliant white corridor, and could hear quite a lot; as long as he had the door open a little. He had spent a long time planning his escape, and just getting this far had taken far longer than he would have liked. However, the chances of being caught were high, so Illya was reluctant to make his break too quickly. He had no doubt that, should he be discovered, things would not go well for him.

Illya had been captive for three long, miserable days, and had become convinced that rescue wouldn’t be coming his way anytime soon. So, not for the first time, and probably not for the last, he had resigned himself to undertaking his own rescue.

It had taken over half an hour to get this far, which didn’t bode well. Getting out of this section was one thing, but he had the rest of the highly secure building to negotiate next. Listening very carefully, Illya was pleased to note that he could hear nothing but the ever-present background sounds. He couldn’t detect a single voice or footstep. Now was his chance. All he had to do was break cover, cross the corridor, and leave through the door which was tantalizingly opposite the closet.

Not daring to risk looking around, Illya eased out from his hiding place and darted towards the next part of his escape. Unfortunately, as soon as his hand was on the door, a voice rang out.

“Mr Kuryakin! Get back into bed at once!”

With a pout which was usually to be found on a child, Illya turned to face Nurse Maisie Redfearn. The head nurse of U.N.C.L.E.’s medical section stood, with her hands on her hips, and a glare which dared Illya to defy her. With his shoulders slumped in defeat, and his ears burning red with anger and embarrassment, the chastened Russian shuffled back to his bed. As he passed Nurse Redfearn, she fixed him with an icy stare which rivalled his own.

“Try this again, Mr Kuryakin, and I will have no hesitation in sedating and restraining you.”

Illya said nothing to her in reply. He merely grumbled under his breath all the way back to his room.


End file.
